A Date? (Chapter 2)
by WriterRob2018
Summary: The Story Continues *All Characters and Names used are the property of Kenji Saito (Author of The Trinity Seven Series)


A Date?

Chapter 2

"WAS HE REALLY ASKING ME OUT?!" was the question that blurted from Mira's lips. She began to wonder how someone like Arata could be so bold to make such an offer. "He-he-he has some nerve, that deviant!" she muttered. She flung her room door in a cute fit, ready to march to his dorm to give him a piece of her mind. However, she bumped face first into the bosom of a female roughly the same height as Arata himself. "Ugh!" was her muffled cry.

"Mira, are you okay?" the inquisitive voice spoke. "You look like you came face to face with an impure spirit. That voice belonged to none other than Akio Fuido, the 3rd head of Grimoire Security after Arata, and a member of the Trinity Seven. Gathering herself after her collision, Mira straightened out her sleepwear, and turned her face slightly to the left. "Oh Akio, it's you," she replied, with a nervous tone in her voice. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing of importance really," responded Akio." I happened to be coming from the bathhouse and you sounded like you were in trouble as I was walking by, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mira continued to look away from her. "It's nothing, I'm fine," Mira spoke, her tone still laced with nervousness. "No need to worry about me Akio." Akio leaned closer to Mira and cupped her chin with her left hand. "Something IS bothering you," she chuckled with a subtle smirk across her face.

Mira immediately stiffened up her body while a rush of blood began to make its presence known across her face. She once again tried to look down, but Akio's hand would not allow her face to move. Seeing that resistance was futile, she simply let out a small sigh. If anyone knew the real Mira that hid behind her stoic demeanor, it was Akio. Mira realized that it was her that brought her out of her shell, allowing her to become more confident in her abilities as a mage. "No need to be so serious all the time, Mira," Akio spoke ruefully. "Remember, you are still a teenage girl who possesses human feelings, desires, and the like." Mira looked at her with resignation in her visage, "you know something I don't know, so I guess the teasing now commences, correct?" Akio shrugged her shoulders and smiled, while Mira let out a small whimper. "It's getting late so go on and get some sleep, goodnight Mira," she replied.

Mira watched as Akio closed the door behind her. Finding herself alone once again, she quickly prepared her bed for sleep. A short time later, Mira fell asleep.

The next morning, the faint beams of sunlight began to pierce through the school windows. However, Mira awoke long before the sun appeared on the horizon. The look on her face told the story, "Why am I thinking about him so much?"

The morning was still young, but that did nothing to deter Arata from having a sparring match with Levi Kazama. The morning silence was broken by the sounds of swords clashing together. This was all a part of Arata continuing to hone his skills as a competent swordsman. "I must admit Levi," spoke Arata while trying to catch his breath. "You truly are the most powerful ninja I have encountered, and a very sexy one at that!" Levi smiled seductively while a blush appeared across her face, "Indeed I am sexy, but what really is turning me on right now is how much you have improved as a swordsman." Arata countered her blush with one of his own, "This is all so I can protect those that I love!" Not one to really expect anything from anyone, Levi was totally amazed at Arata exceeding her expectations.

"It seems your reward will come soon, that is if you can catch me," Levi continued to speak in a seductive manner. Not one to back from a challenge, Arata quickly stood up. "Oh, I will," spoke Arata, his face brimming with the utmost confidence. "You are my final frontier that once complete, I will experience the technique of the sexy ninja!" Levi began to head toward the main doors of the school, "I've got to run for now, see you around handsome"! Arata watched as Levi slowly walked away, however a familiar presence came walking up behind him.

"You are the living embodiment of all things impure," spoke Mira. Arata realized her tone was different this time. Turning to face her, he was surprised to see her expressing a demeanor that had a tinge of shyness. She was unable to look him in the eye, her face slightly titled down. If one could peer into her mind, one would see two sides of her. One side that wanted to erase him from existence, and another that was grateful to have him as an ally and as a friend. She even mused at the thought of being something more than just friends. Arata couldn't help but break into a wide smile. "Your blush is such a turn on," he chuckled. "I am handsome indeed right?" Mira could do nothing but grumble. "Don't tease me please," she muttered. "Let's get this lunch session over with, as I have much to do later today."

"So, you accept my offer?" Arata spoke, looking at her smugly. "Yes," she replied. "If you do anything indecent however, ill crush you!" Mira continued to look at him while gritting her teeth. "Go clean up first, I am NOT walking around with you smelling like that," she retorted. "You smell IMPURE!" (Chapter 2 end)


End file.
